


Date Night

by lunarcrowley



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Alcohol, Banter, Chaotic Jim, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Bones, Humor, Idiot jim, Light & sweet, Light Sexual Tension, Love Confession, M/M, Petty Arguments, Ridiculousness, Slick Boy Spock, Starfleet Academy, Teasing, cuteness, out for dinner, shameless flirting, shy bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley
Summary: or, "Let Jim Eat Cake", or, "Leonard Tells Jim He Loves Him, Finally". Jim and Leonard go on a date after a busy week at the Academy.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Took me three summers to write this, and I don't even know why. It's inspired by eating dinner out at Cheddar's with my family and my little sister doing something Jim Kirk would definitely do. Hope you enjoy this absolutely shameless soft romance.

It was a Friday night, and the restaurant was packed. Leonard should've known that it was going to be, when he picked it out. It wasn't high end but it also wasn't cheap, it was right down the middle where most people fell. He only knew the place because he'd come here with Joanna once. She had loved it, and had told him to bring Jim someday. As Leonard and Jim pushed through the glass doors to get to the host stand, Jim held his hand tightly.

"Maybe we can get a seat outside. Should've known it'd be full," Leonard grumbled under his breath, his mood already souring as they shouldered through the crowd to get to the lobby. "You sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

"This is fine, Bones," Jim replied, sounding perfectly complacent even with the overflow of people. He approached the exhausted-looking hostess. "Two, please," he said, smoothly.

"It'll be a thirty to forty minute wait," she said. "Name?"

"Kirk," Jim supplied. 

"Alright, please have a seat."

"Don't we need one of those...things?" Leonard asked. He had seen previous people receiving the disks that lit up when the table was ready.

"Things?" the woman repeated, her brow creasing.

"The, uh, round things. That buzz," he explained, growing more and more disgruntled by the second. Jim was rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand in an attempt to relax him.

"Oh. We ran out. We'll call your name," the woman said, and gestured again to the benches that were already full.

Leonard sighed, and Jim quickly located a place for them to wait. The second that someone stood up, he threw himself onto the bench next to a man holding a baby.

Leonard stood next to him with his arms folded, frowning. This was supposed to be their one night out after a busy week. He was tired from running around the lab all day, but at least Jim was sitting. That was enough to keep Leonard from being angry for at least a few more minutes.

Jim looked up at him, his eyes bright. He patted his own denim-covered thigh.

Leonard frowned some more. Jim smiled and gestured invitingly. "Come on, Bones. I know you're tired. Sit."

"Jim," Leonard argued. “You’re a person, not a sofa.” 

Jim patted his lap again. "It's fine. Come on," he grinned. He reached out and pulled at Leonard's forearm. 

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose, his mouth pressed into a tight line. His legs were truly aching. "Fine," he snapped, and sank down into Jim's lap.

Jim wrapped his arms around him once he did, pleased to have won. "Feel better?"

"Shut up," Leonard replied, even as he nestled comfortably onto his boyfriend's lap. He loved being close to him, being held by him. Any chance to be touching him was one to be taken, even if he was often hesitant to do it of his own accord. 

Jim gently kissed Leonard's reddening cheek and clasped his hands around Leonard's middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. He understood Bones's stubbornness, and wiggled his way around it, as James T Kirk was known to do.

They sat like that for about twenty minutes, Jim having switched to tracing his hands up and down Leonard's arms. It was a little too loud in the cramped lobby to have a conversation, but the quiet between them was calming enough. 

Leonard did feel less of the stress of the crowded restaurant when he could study Jim's face up close. His eyes had such lovely depth, and from this distance his hidden freckles could be seen. Leonard wanted to kiss Jim pretty badly, but had decided a while ago that they were already flaunting enough affection to the public. 

Jim was looking towards the in-house bar not far from where they were sitting. "You want to go get a drink while we wait?" he asked. "I'm a little surprised you didn't head that way right off the bat."

"It's packed in there, too," Leonard murmured. Not a single empty barstool, at least from what he could see. "Besides, this is good enough for now."

"Oh really?" Jim chuckled. "I like it too."

Leonard had a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "I'm still ordering a mint julep when we finally get our damned table."

"Thank goodness, I was getting worried for a second," Jim chuckled. 

"Kirk, party of two," the woman at the stand announced. Jim's face brightened and he tried to stand up, but Leonard was still on his lap and they both sort of fumbled for moment. Leonard’s legs took a little while to respond, as he had grown so comfortable atop Jim’s supple thighs.

A waiter holding menus caught sight of them scrambling and gestured that he'd show them to their table.

"Oh, good. I am starving!" Jim announced with relief. He was hurrying to keep up with the fast-walking waiter and took Leonard's hand again almost instantly. Leonard was just as excited to sit down and have a meal, and gladly let Jim drag him. 

The waiter showed them to a booth near the back, in a closed-off part of the restaurant. Judging by a large table filled with teenagers wearing party hats, the restaurant had run out of regular seating and the staff were starting to use the event spaces for the overflow of customers.

Leonard and Jim sat down on either side of the table, and Leonard was grateful because as much as he liked sitting next to Jim, right up against him, touching from shoulder to foot, he wanted to face him and talk to him tonight. They hadn't had the chance lately, and it was more important to him than he wanted to vocalize. 

"Hi, I'm Hikaru, and I'll be your server tonight," the waiter said, politely. "What would you like to drink?"

"A mint julep and a water, thank you," Leonard said, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Long Island iced tea," Jim said. "Oh! and a cherry Coke," he smiled, and took the menus from Hikaru.

"Wow, Jim," Leonard commented dryly. 

"Okay, I'll have those right out for you," Hikaru said, and then sped off towards the kitchen.

"Shut up, Bones, I don't want to hear about my health on a Friday night,” Jim said, his voice playful, as he nudged Leonard under the table with the toe of his shoe. "I can't wait to have those butter croissants they have here."

"Oh, Lord," Leonard murmured. He'd forgotten about those. Joanna had dared him to eat three of them the last time, and like a good dad, he had done it.

"They're delicious," Jim defended.

"Terribly delicious," Leonard replied in agreement, as he scanned the menu.

Leonard was reading the description of each dish in detail, absorbing the information and trying to think of what he was going to tell Jim. The words hadn't formed themselves yet, and he felt his nerves spiking with every passing moment.

Beneath the table, he felt Jim lazily pushing his foot up against the side of Leonard's, causing their knees to brush. He clearly couldn't stand a moment without physical contact, and Leonard was torn between enjoying it and being annoyed at himself for his shyness. 

"So what looks good? And don't say a salad," Jim said, his voice bright and cheeky. He had already closed his menu.

Leonard sighed and closed his as well. "I think I want the New Orleans Pasta," he said, with resignation.

"Bones, that's not the healthiest thing on the menu. I'm shocked," Jim said, and grinned. 

"Well. You know I like my southern food," Leonard replied, with a small smile and a shrug.

"I'm thinking the Lemon Pepper Chicken," Jim said. "But it was a tough choice when the Chicken Tender Platter is an option," he raised his eyebrows.

Leonard rolled his eyes, playfully tapping his knee against Jim's. "All the trouble you get into, the least you can do is eat decently," he scolded, with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Jim only shrugged in response, with an innocent tilt of his head. "So, you recognize our waiter?" he asked, one brow quirked.

"I thought so. Feel like I've seen him before," Leonard said, his eyes narrowing as he rubbed his chin. 

"Sulu! He's in one of the classes we have together. And he's a pilot." Jim explained. He'd done this many times before. It seemed he knew everyone in Starfleet Academy, regardless of their track.

Leonard thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think I talked to him once about botany..." he said. In the city it was almost impossible to get away from fellow Starfleet cadets.

Leonard let his sentence trail off as Hikaru came whipping back around the corner, balancing four glasses on a tray. "Mint julep, water, Long Island iced tea, cherry Coke," he recited, as he placed them in the center of the table.

"Thanks," Jim said, and beamed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hikaru beat him to it.

"Do I know you two from campus?" he asked, wearing a small, hesitant smile. 

"I think so," Leonard answered, with a nod. "Leonard McCoy, medical," he introduced himself, not expecting Hikaru to remember him.

"I remember," Hikaru smiled, his eyes alight, and Leonard felt flattered. "And you're James Kirk," he said, nodding towards Jim.

Jim grinned. "The one and only." 

Leonard nudged him under the table, but Jim's proud expression didn't fade. He loved having a reputation.

"Well, it's good to see familiar faces," Hikaru said, taking out his notepad. He was polite, but he looked quite stressed.

"Real busy tonight," Leonard commented. 

"Yeah, sorry if there's a wait," Hikaru apologized.

"No problem at all," Leonard amended, expression reassuring.

Before Hikaru could get their orders, Jim eyed Leonard and then jumped in with a proposition. “Mr. Sulu, I’m hosting a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you’d like to come,” he asked.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows in surprise at the invitation. He thought for a moment, his face flushing slightly. “Wow, Jim, I’d love to,” he said, excitement in his voice. “I’ll have to make sure I’m not busy. I’m honored that you’d like me to go,” he grinned.

“Of course! All my friends are welcome,” Jim said with a wave of his hand, practically gesturing to the entire restaurant. 

Leonard watched with caution as Jim gave him the address. He may as well invite the whole damn academy. 

Hikaru took their orders and shared another warm exchange with the two of them. He seemed grateful to be given a bit of a break, as he was clearly under high demand. Leonard was glad Hikaru was one of the people Jim was harassing to come to the party.

When they were alone again, Leonard looked sincerely at Jim across the table, as he distractedly sipped his drink. As much of a maverick that he could be, Jim had high aspirations and a good work ethic, and studied hard. It was likely that his week had been just as heavy as Leonard's, although he was less inclined to let it show. He did seem to anticipate having his friends all together to celebrate the new semester. 

Leonard didn't want to put any further pressure on him, but he was now bursting with words to say. He opened his mouth to begin. 

"I like this," Jim concluded, after trying his spiked tea. Leonard shut his mouth and rolled his shoulders back.

"What, you've never had one before?" Leonard asked. He was grateful for the further delay of his confession, but the wait also made it worse.

"Nah, not usually a fan of cold tea. But I like it," he smiled. He knew Leonard loved sweet tea just about as much as mint juleps.

"I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't actually have any tea in it," Leonard said. 

"Oh, I know," Jim replied with a measured amount of snark in his tone. 

"Don't have more than one," Leonard warned, from experience. 

Jim leaned forward and set his hand atop Leonard's, where it had been waiting on the table. Leonard been wanting him to do that for several minutes now, and was relieved that he finally noticed. 

"What, Bones, you worried you'll have to carry me home from Cheddar's?" Jim smirked.

Leonard's hand closed gently around Jim's, cherishing it within his own. "I never know what I'll have to do with you, Jim," he bantered back. 

"I can think of a few things," Jim said, and winked.

Although it made him blush, Leonard did his best to hold in his smile. “Not funny, Jim,” he snapped.

Just then, someone stopped beside their table, dissipating the tension. Both Jim and Leonard turned to look, curious expressions on their faces.

“Hello!” a smooth, bright voice said. It was Nyota Uhura, a friend of theirs, and she was holding the hand of an Orion woman with bright red hair. 

“Hey, Uhura,” Leonard said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You guys on a hot date?” she replied, her voice teasing, her dark curls bobbing with her movements.

“You bet,” Jim said, still smirking. 

“Nice,” she said, with appreciation. “This is my girlfriend, Gaila,” she beamed. “Gaila, this is Jim and Len.”

“Hey,” Gaila said, and smiled, squeezing Nyota's hand, and giving her a soft look of delight at being introduced as her partner.

“Nice to meet you,” Leonard said. As grumpy as he felt, it was nice to see some of the tolerable people from campus at the restaurant so far, after he’d been dealing with the annoying ones nonstop. If he ran into one of the medical students, who wasn't the lovely Christine Chapel, his headache might start up all over again.

Leonard leaned forward towards Gaila and Nyota, as if about to share a secret. “Now Jim’s going to invite you to his party,” he said, humoring his boyfriend.

Jim smiled guiltily. “Yes, I am. My place tomorrow night. Small friendly gathering, but we’ll have drinks and games,” he said.

“Small!” Leonard protested. He knew for a fact that Jim had personally invited over twenty people.

“Bones, not everyone I invited is gonna come,” he argued gently, hand still in his. He turned back to Nyota and Gaila, waiting expectantly for a response.

“Sounds fun,” Nyota said, smiling at the two’s light bickering. “What’s the occasion?”

Jim shrugged. “Just a little get together. I’ll give you the address in case you decide you wanna come,” he said.

“Alright,” Nyota replied, with a knowing smile. “We may be able to join you," she looked pleased.

Leonard watched the joy on Jim’s face as he wrote down the address to their apartment on a napkin. He’d clearly been looking forward to doing something like this.

“We’ll have Spock tune his lute for you,” Leonard said, thinking of Nyota's beautiful voice in tandem with the sweet tones of the instrument. 

“You’d better,” Nyota said, with a flattered grin, and took the napkin.

“Have a great time, you two,” Gaila said.

“Hopefully your wait won’t be too long,” Nyota called over her shoulder.

“On the contrary, if we’re lucky, we’ll wait quite a while,” Jim said, a knowing look on his face. 

Nyota chuckled and nodded. Leonard couldn’t suppress a small laugh. It was true: if there was any reason to make light of sitting and waiting in prolonged hunger, it was the extra time he got to spend alone with Jim.

“I’ll see you out there, McCoy, Kirk,” Nyota said, and gave them a pleasant smile and a playful salute before she and Gaila braved the mob to get through the doors.

Once they were gone, Jim leaned forward.

“What’s her first name?” he asked, with genuine confusion on his face.

“You don’t know? I’ve seen you speaking to her dozens of times,” Leonard said quizzically. “You just invited her to our home.”

“She won’t tell me,” Jim sighed, hopelessly.

Leonard laughed in amusement. “With good reason, I think.”

“Whatever you say, Leonard.” Jim leaned back in defeat and sipped his fake tea. 

Leonard grabbed his chest in mock shock, although it truly was jarring to hear his real name on Jim’s lips instead of his nickname. “Don’t do that, Jim, you’ll give me a heart attack.”

“What, I don’t already?” Jim teased, and flashed his dazzling smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” Leonard said, and pretended to be more interested in his drink.

It went on like this for a while, and Leonard kept watching his opportunities for sincerity slipping through his fingers. 

The wait time of about forty-five minutes for their food was pleasant as Jim had said, chatting and joking with his best friend and lover. But it was all light, and Leonard had more serious things to say. His brown eyes would grow soft, lingering on Jim's mussed dirty blonde hair, his bright hazel eyes, the smile lines forming at their corners. 

Eventually their entrees arrived, but the awful butter croissants had apparently become unavailable. 

“I’ll find a recipe online, don’t worry,” Jim assured, a determined glint in his eye as he sliced his chicken.

“I don’t want to be around when you try it,” Leonard joked, as he took a bite of pasta with shrimp, and found it surprisingly up to standard. 

“Good?” Jim asked, as he practically shoveled food into his mouth.

“Very,” Leonard said. “I don’t think I need to ask about yours,” he smiled and shook his head. The man simply couldn’t pace himself.

By now they had both had a couple of drinks and were feeling quite warm. Leonard had indulged in another round, but decided it was the last. And Jim had gotten a rum and Coke instead of another Long Island iced tea. 

“That’s right, we save the real drinking for tomorrow night,” Jim laughed. "I'll break out the good tequila."

“Don't think there is such a thing, but I can’t say no to that,” Leonard compromised. 

"You know you want my homemade margaritas," Jim said, and laughed. 

Leonard only snorted guiltily in response. 

When their meals had dwindled down, both were feeling a great deal fuller and loosened by good company and tasty cocktails.

Despite the busyness of the restaurant, Jim and Leonard basked in a moment of quiet intimacy. 

Jim’s fingertips touched against Leonard’s atop the table, where their empty glasses and plates had been pushed aside. Leonard allowed their fingers to lace together and then intertwine, as he kept his gaze even with Jim’s.

For once, Jim was silent, and simply in contemplation. 

“Jim,” Leonard began, his voice low and soft. Jim registered the seriousness of it, the gentle but sincere expression on his friend’s face. His brow creased and he leaned forward, his other hand moving to rest atop Leonard’s.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you, about, y’know, our relationship,” he said hurriedly, and swallowed. His heart was jumping in his chest.

“Yeah? What is it?” Jim said, his previously relaxed face falling dramatically. He feared the worst. 

Leonard cringed, just seeing that hurt look on Jim’s face already. “No, mm, Jim, don’t worry,” he reassured, clasping his hand tighter. “I just... I just wanted to tell you how much I care about you,” he struggled to say.

Jim’s terror dissipated, and he looked relaxed and bright again. Nervousness pinked his cheeks. Leonard didn’t usually speak of his affection so candidly. So Jim stayed quiet, listening expectantly. 

“I have really enjoyed our time together. I guess what I mean is, damn it," he shook his head, frowning with the effort, the depth of his feeling for the man in front of him. "Jim, I love you,” he forced himself to say, his face contorted with nervousness.

Jim’s eyebrows raised in a soft expression of surprise and delight. “You do, Bones?” he smiled, that smile that was like gentle sunshine. His hand patted Leonard’s.

“I sure do,” Leonard breathed out, his expression easing into a smile of relief.

“I love you too, Bones,” Jim said, his eyes shining, his palm pressed firmly to the back of Leonard's hand. "I knew you'd say it eventually. I love you too...” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” a voice said.

Leonard looked away from Jim to see a nervous Hikaru, sheepishly waiting for their attention.

“No, it’s alright,” Leonard assured, although slightly strained.

“Sorry, um... are you finished with these?” Hikaru gestured at their plates.

“Yes, thank you,” Leonard said with a gentle wave of his hand. His face was warm and his mind swimming with joy. His flood of relief and honesty was worth the small interruption. 

Hikaru gathered the plates on his tray with deft balance. “Would you like to see the dessert menu?” he asked.

Leonard opened his mouth to protest, but Jim was already saying yes. Hikaru pulled out a small menu from his apron and placed in on the table.

“I’ll return in a few to see if you’ve made a selection,” he said, politely, and then bustled away with the dishes. It was difficult to tell but he seemed to be blushing, if only in the slightest. 

Jim pretended to be enraptured in the dessert menu, and Leonard pushed it down so he could see his face.

“Where were we?” he said, wearing a small, sly smile. 

“Hm? Oh yes,” Jim dropped the menu, smirking. “We were at, oh yeah . . . Doctor McCoy just told me he loves me after years of carefully avoiding it,” he fluttered his eyelashes.

Leonard gave him a fake scowl. “The longer I made you wait, the more you like me now,” he teased, and poked Jim’s leg with his foot.

“Even Spock beat you to it!” Jim laughed, reaching to take Leonard’s other hand.

“Hey,” Leonard warned, a stern tone seeping into his voice. 

Jim was unfazed by it, and chuckled. “You holding out on him, too?” He kissed the back of Leonard’s hand, mischievous, but his lips were soft against the work-worn skin, his elegant doctor's hands.

Leonard's face flushed, and he smiled. “You wish."

They kicked and prodded at each other like children, laughing and teasing.

Eventually Jim calmed down enough to look at the dessert menu.

Leonard watched him, chin propped up on his hands. He felt immensely better after finally saying what had been on his mind for such a long time. He loved Jim, and that was not an easy thing for him to admit. 

He was so glad to have reached a point of trust with Jim that he could tell him, and have no fear of an unequal feeling. 

Jim peered at Leonard over the menu, a troublesome glint in his eyes. 

“How can you eat anything after all that?” Leonard complained. “I’m stuffed, and we didn’t even have the croissants.”

Jim laid the menu down and folded his hands, trying to keep a straight face. “I’m getting a piece of chocolate cake.”

“This one?” Leonard exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the image on the menu of a three-layered slice of cake with ice cream and chocolate drizzle, all about the size of Jim’s head.

“You’ll help me, won’t you?” Jim asked, hopeful. A happy grin spread across his face. It would be so romantic, to share a dessert. 

“Absolutely not,” Leonard argued. Jim's face looked like a glass had shattered in his head.

“Don’t get it, Jim," Leonard pleaded. "We both know you won’t finish it. And I sure as hell can’t help you.” 

“Bones!” Jim said. “Please? I want it," he raised his eyebrows, attempting to bargain, but he was already firm in his decision. There would be no changing his mind. 

Leonard sighed, feeling like he was talking to Joanna. “Good God, man. I guess I can’t stand in the way of Jim and his cake. Get it if you like, but you’d better actually eat it on your own.”

Leonard hoped the daunting size of the dessert would turn him away upon second thought.

“I will,” Jim assured, confidently. Like it was a challenge. 

Leonard shook his head, unable to help a half-smile. 

Hikaru swept in moments later. "Any dessert for you tonight?" he asked, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Yeah, Sulu. Chocolate cake," Jim said, eyes locked to Leonard's. 

Some power play.

Hikaru nodded cheerfully, even as Leonard tried to negotiate Jim out of it at the last second.

“Jim— c’mon, wouldn’t a brownie suffice?” Leonard rubbed one of his temples. He knew it wouldn't work. Anytime he tried to be the voice of reason, it only made Jim more eager to show off and prove his point. 

Hikaru hesitated nervously, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

“No, Bones. I’d like my cake,” he retorted, with a small smile. “I can handle it,” he told Hikaru. Hikaru gave him a confused smile. 

“I’m sure you can, sir. I’ll have it out for you soon,” he reassured, and then went began to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, and the check, please," Leonard called. 

"Of course," Hikaru said. Before he disappeared into the maze of rushing waiters and customers, he shot Leonard an apologetic expression. Leonard only sighed again.

Jim was smiling wide. “You know I don’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

“I don’t think this counts,” Bones replied, with a judgmental frown. 

Jim and Leonard chatted about academia while they waited, Leonard trying to quit doubting Jim's capacity for large amounts of food. The glow of Leonard’s declaration of love had not faded. In fact, Leonard was desperate to hold Jim, to kiss him, and no longer wanted this table between them. Their time alone together was rapidly fading. 

Hikaru returned about five minutes later, balancing a white platter. On it loomed an enormous slice of chocolate cake, layered with cream and frosting, whipped cream, strawberries arranged delicately around its towering face, three scoops of vanilla ice cream resting beside it, chocolate drizzle adorning the whole mess.

"Hell yeah," Jim said, his eyes widening at the sight.

Leonard rubbed his forehead. It did look good, but the thought of eating anything else or watching anyone else eat made him groan with dissatisfaction. 

Jim was clearly thrilled, and didn’t hesitate to slice his fork through the thick layers. His eyes were as bright as when Leonard had said he loved him.

Leonard frowned slightly. Oh, God, was he jealous of a piece of cake?

Jim shoveled one scoop into his mouth, and then attacked the ice cream. He set to work on the dessert with a methodical strategy, paired with his own brand of chaos, which Leonard was fully familiar with by now. 

Leonard crossed his arms and sat back, waiting expectantly for the moment when Jim would give up. It was an impossible feat, eating a minimum three serving cake alone after a big meal. Leonard shook his head, and chuckled. This was just like Jim. The audacity and imagination of someone younger than himself. It was one of the reasons Leonard had fallen in love with him, as much trouble as he could be when he was like this.

Jim had taken three bites, and barely made a dent, when he took a long pause. He held the fork out in front of him. Leonard smiled, knowing exactly what was coming. 

After several defeated moments, Jim looked up at Leonard with a weary expression. Leonard laughed softly. "Done already?" he teased.

Jim frowned. "Sure you don't want any...?" he asked, giving Leonard a pitiful and crestfallen expression.

"No, Jim," Leonard said, softly, but firmly. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.” He couldn’t help a triumphant chuckle, then. He smirked, and felt much like a child himself. He nudged Jim gently under the table. “I told you so."

Jim grumbled and stuck his lip out. "I just ate too fast. That's all.” His eyes brightened once more. It was as if Leonard had dared him to do it. “I'll finish it later,” he declared. 

Leonard thought about all the times leftovers had been neglected in their apartment, mostly by Jim, since Spock found it illogical to waste food. His own Vulcan foods, that is. He didn’t often enjoy Jim and Leonard’s meals. 

"Mmhmm," Leonard said, "Finish it, my ass."

Jim pouted some more. But then, he conceded, and smiled a little. "You know me too well for my own good."

Leonard smiled once more. "I know I do, kid. Eyes bigger than your stomach. Let's get a box anyway, huh? Hate to see such a good dessert go to waste."

Jim looked at him, thankfully, and shrugged. He flagged down Hikaru, and chuckled softly. "Maybe Spock'll eat it."

Leonard snorted with thick sarcasm. "Yeah, and I'll try his Plomeek soup.”

Hikaru returned swiftly with the check in hand. He looked at the unfinished cake, which was pushed aside, and Jim's ashamed and slightly queasy expression. "Shall I get a box?" he asked, carefully.

Leonard took the check and jammed his hand in his pocket, fishing for his wallet before Jim caught him. "Yes, please. The mighty Jim Kirk, slain by a dessert," he jested.

Jim laughed, and rubbed his forehead. "I'll never hear the end of this, will I, Bones?" he asked, sheepishly.

"No, you won't," Leonard said, slyly. He looked to Hikaru as he pulled out his credit card. "He's just mad because I was right," he said, proudly.

"I can see that," Hikaru said, and smiled a little, with amusement. "Sorry, sir," he said, to Jim. 

Jim waved his hand. "Oh, no worries, Sulu. Bones has gotta be right sometimes, or else a crack might open in the Earth and swallow us all," he teased back, and nudged Leonard with the toe of his shoe under the table.

Leonard gave Jim a playful sneer, and put his credit card in the folder, and passed it quickly to Hikaru.

Jim noticed. "Hey!" He said, and reached for the check, but Hikaru had already taken it. "Who said you could pay?" He protested, to Leonard.

Leonard only shook his head in response.

Hikaru smiled, and his expression said, you two are great together. "I'll go get that box for you," he said, and darted off.

Jim made a face at Leonard. "I should've footed the bill, seeing as...you were right..." He said, reluctantly, and rolled his eyes.

Leonard smiled. "It's the least I can do for the idiot I love," He said. His smile was so warm and sweet, his eyes so soft, that Jim could have melted. 

Leonard was a little embarrassed by his own words, and his face reddened, his arms tightening at his chest. "I guess, uh, I can say that kind of thing now," he murmured.

Jim grinned, his eyes bright and happy, despite their petty arguments. "I guess you can, Bones," he gave him a small wink, and leaned in closer to him. 

"Make sure you tip Sulu at least 25%," Jim said, in his negotiating voice, and fluttered his eyelashes.

Leonard smiled, and made a stubborn, but willing expression. "I guess," he said, and then smiled. 

Hikaru returned promptly with the check, and looked shy to be interrupting their flirtatious teasing once more. He placed the check back down on the table.

"Thank you, Hikaru," Leonard said, sincerely. "Been a great night, thanks to you," he said, and nodded with appreciation.

Hikaru smiled, timidly. "Thank you, sir."

Leonard shook his head disapprovingly. "You don't need the 'sir', anymore," he smiled. "I'd say we're friends, after what you've seen tonight." 

Jim laughed. "Bones is just shy," he told Hikaru, while Leonard signed the receipt and put down a generous tip. "We're definitely friends, Sulu. And I'll see you at the party, won't I?" he asked, expectantly.

Hikaru nodded, his expression pleased. "Well, that's kind of you both. Thank you for making this night more bearable," he said, reserved, but excited. "And yes, I'll see you there," he said, and then paused for a moment. "Can I bring a friend?"

Leonard looked slightly tense as he thought about the number of people there would be in their small apartment. He winced.

"Of course you can," Jim said, warmly. He reached out to pat Hikaru's arm, encouragingly. "Bring as many friends as you'd like."

"Jim!" Leonard protested.

Jim didn't look at him. "Don't worry about it. Bring your friends," he assured. Both to be friendly, and to annoy Leonard. 

Hikaru clasped his hands together. "Wonderful," he said.

Leonard handed the closed check book back to Hikaru. "Just don't plan on trashing my apartment, Mr. Sulu, and we'll be golden," he said, in compromise. 

Hikaru nodded gratefully. "Have a lovely night, both of you," he said, and smiled, and turned to speed off.

"Thanks, you too," Leonard called.

"You too!" Jim said.

Once he was gone, Leonard looked to the cake. "So is it coming with us, or not?" he asked.

"Yes, Bones, it is," Jim said, defensively, as he began to shovel the cake into the plastic box. It looked terribly demolished, and the ice cream had melted. Leonard made a face, thinking about how it would be forgotten in their fridge. 

Jim made a face back at him, and closed up the box. He slid the box into the plastic bag Hikaru had given them, and then began to shuffle out of the booth. 

Leonard scooted out of the booth along with him, and they stood together. Leonard looked at Jim, feeling at last, how easy it would be to hold him. As he had wanted to all night. Jim was in front of him, and he had paused too, seeming to realize the same thing. 

"Let's get out of the way, huh?" Leonard said, suddenly, and moved past Jim - but he was wearing a small, loving smile. Jim returned it, and reached for Leonard's hand. 

"As you wish, Bones," Jim said, playfully, and was pulled by Leonard towards the exit. 

Once they had shouldered their way through the only mildly less busy restaurant, they stood outside on the pavement, waiting for their ride.

This time Jim pulled Leonard in closer, and slid an arm around Leonard's waist - the one that wasn't holding tightly to the bag of leftover cake. Leonard leaned into Jim's touch, almost desperately.

"I had a really good time tonight, Bones," Jim said, softly. It was twilight now, and the sunset was disappearing behind the city. The parking lot was bathed in a bluish light. 

Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulders, and looked at him, brown eyes deep with tenderness. Their faces were so close. "I did too, Jim. Thank you for letting me... say what I needed to," he murmured. He could feel Jim's warmth against his face.

"Of course, Bones," Jim said. His eyes were shining. "It was exactly what I wanted to hear," he smirked.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled, hugging Jim close to him. "Yeah?" he teased, and his other hand came up to rest against Jim's cheek. 

Jim blushed, and nodded, and leaned in to Leonard.

And then they were both startled by the sound of a car pulling up to the curb. Leonard and Jim looked at it, in each other's arms, both a little flustered. The engine revved. It was black, and polished to shining. The dark tinted window of the driver's seat rolled down.

And there was Spock, wearing dark sunglasses, his hand on the wheel. "Hello, t'hy'la," he said, his voice cool and smooth. 

Jim grinned, and went to the window. "Hey, Spock," he said, happily. Leonard stood back, frowning, and crossed his arms once Jim had slipped from them.

"Great timing," Leonard grumbled. 

Jim leaned forward, through the rolled down window, and kissed Spock. It was deep, and loving. Leonard stiffened behind them, and could practically feel the color green rising to his face.

Once Jim pulled back, Spock's face had actually flushed green with his blood, and he raised his sunglasses to rest them atop his head, among his straight and shiny black hair. Jim, red-faced, chuckled and climbed into the back seat of the car.

Leonard came up to the window, and glared at Spock. "Hello, ashayam," Spock murmured, his dark eyes bearing the slightest hint of his affections. His face was, as usual, unreadable. "How was your date?" He asked.

Leonard put his hands on the window sill. "It was going great, until you showed up," he said, bitterly. 

Spock raised a sharp brow, more expertly than Leonard ever could. "I apologize, Leonard," he said, evenly. "I did have to arrive, to take you home, as I was the one who--"

"Yeah, yeah," Leonard grumbled, and rolled his eyes. He leaned down and stuck his head slightly in the window. "Good to see you, too."

Spock leaned forward and kissed Leonard, gently, and Leonard sighed against his mouth. After several dizzying moments, he pulled back, and continued frowning, and grumbled something about 'making a show for the whole parking lot'. Spock looked out of the window, as Leonard turned away, and hid his small smile.

Leonard opened the door and climbed into the backseat with Jim. Neither of them liked to sit in the front when the three of them were in the car. 

Jim immediately scooted to the middle seat, so he could lean against Leonard's chest. Leonard felt warmth rising over him, and wrapped his arm around Jim's broad shoulders. 

Leonard only separated himself from Jim to reach for his seatbelt, and buckle it around him. He then buckled Jim's, as he seemed to be in no hurry to do his own. Spock began driving, taking them back to their little apartment on the edge of Starfleet Academy's campus. 

"So, Spock," Leonard began. "Your boyfriend has invited at least four more people to his party," he said. 

Spock glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "It shall be quite a nice party," he said. "I will play my lute."

"Great!" Jim said, excitedly. "Because one of the people I invited was Uhura!" 

Spock turned the car out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. "Ah, Nyota," he said, fondly. "It will be truly wonderful to have her sing alongside me."

Jim jumped up and his seatbelt went into inertia lock, forcing him back down. Leonard stared at him in surprise, and held onto his arm. “The hell’s—” he began, but he quickly got his answer. 

"Nyota!" Jim exclaimed. "That's her name!"

Leonard blinked a moment, and then laughed heartily, while patting Jim's hand. "Yeah, it is," he said. Leonard then reached over Jim's lap to grab the bag of leftovers. 

"And, Spock," Leonard continued, a teasing lilt to his voice. "Your boyfriend also insisted on having a giant piece of cake for dessert," he said, looking at Jim with a terribly sly look on his face. "And only ate three bites of it!" 

At that, Spock let out the slightest laugh. "That does sound like you, Jim," he said. 

Leonard lifted the bag towards the gap between the seats, and Spock quickly grabbed it and put it in the passenger's seat for safekeeping. He then returned both hands to the wheel.

Jim elbowed Leonard gently. "Quit telling on me!" he said. He tried to sit forward in his seat, but was forced back by his seatbelt. "Spock!" Jim exclaimed. "Bones told me that he loves me!"

Spock did smile that time, clear as day, and they saw it in the mirror, and the way his cheeks moved even as he faced the road. "At long last," he said, softly.

Jim looked at Leonard, and smiled, curling closer to him in the seat. 

Leonard held him close, looking at his face with an unguarded expression. It was all there in his eyes. 

Jim smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Leonard. Leonard made a soft sound of approval. Finally. He kissed Jim long, and hard, stealing his breath with the passion of it. 

"Mm!" Jim exclaimed, when he felt Leonard's teeth press softly against his lip. "We should go out to eat at crowded restaurants more often."

Leonard laughed, his face warm, his heart pounding in his chest. He was filled with elation. He pressed Jim close to him. "Maybe we should."

Spock cleared his throat. "I would appreciate it, if," he began, his voice rough. "We could save the passion, for the apartment," he said, awkwardly. 

Leonard scoffed in surprise. "Is that so, Spock?" he replied, and looked at Jim. Jim looked at him, and shrugged, and then chortled in amusement.

Spock cleared his throat again. "As I am attempting to steer the vehicle, and it does offer some distraction, if you--" Spock continued, stiffly.

"We know, Spock!" Jim and Leonard replied, in unison. They laughed, together, and Jim pressed his forehead to Leonard's, closing his eyes, and smiling. There was such joy there. Leonard held him, and rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to kiss him once more, until they would arrive at home.

It had been one hell of a night.


End file.
